<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost Children by Drippin_Joe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871948">Lost Children</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippin_Joe/pseuds/Drippin_Joe'>Drippin_Joe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Steven Universe (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Character Death, Completely oblivious until its too late, Curiosity, Dark undertones but childish eyes, Dead Body, Other, Pink/Rose returns, Soul-Searching, Storpse, Swearing, Temper Tantrums, The major character death is someone we might know:), but for now its Pink and Steven, lots of blood, the others are gonna come in later</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:01:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drippin_Joe/pseuds/Drippin_Joe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She's only come into existence recently, not knowing much in the world, yet... Almost knowing everything. </p><p>At least she has a limp, pink jacket wearing, red covered friend to keep her company on her journey!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pink Diamond/Steven Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost Children</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: alright, time to work on my fics, I just have to wor<br/>Brain: Storpse<br/>Me: w-what?<br/>Brain: Pink Diamond and Storpse</p><p>This won't be very long, but of course I had to follow the plot bunny. Had this idea stirring for a day, until I wrote it down. </p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This marks the first minute she was alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything was confusing. She did not expect the pure, beautiful scene in front of her. Or the sensations that buzzed through her… form. Her hands, yes that's what the small little appendages on her arms were called. Or… was it fingers? They were connected anyway, so it didn't matter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was so curiously interesting. And the </span>
  <em>
    <span>red </span>
  </em>
  <span>that painted it made the little, green, peaking brush-thingies shine in her eyes. She rubbed her hand across it in pure wonder, a grin reaching her lips as it tickled her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell?!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>A high-pitched noise said, making her raise her head and see a small… thing in the air. It was blue in color and had some kind of something on its back, flapping slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Can I do that?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Was her first thought, staring at the small thing in awe. It was tiny, really tiny. It easily was dwarfed by her hand, and the thought of reaching out and grabbing it occurred. But the blue thing wasn’t having it, and instead threw something at her, hitting her in the head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oww!” She called out, rubbing her forehead and frowning angrily. That hurt a lot!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>H-How… this… No!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Another sound yelled before a pitter patter of noises slowly faded. The blue creature called out towards the sound, before leaving too. She was left alone as tears formed in her eyes, but the frown that stretched her lips left as she pondered at the feeling. It wasn’t like the tickling, it was more… hurt-y. Was this what that meant? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rubbed her head before looking down, and noticed a dark object on the ground. A shadow of black is what it looked like, and she slowly reached out to it. Her finger tapped against it, making her recoil slightly. But she didn’t falter and eventually explored it more. It was slippery from the </span>
  <em>
    <span>red </span>
  </em>
  <span>that peppered her form and hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand curled around it before she lifted it with ease and inspected it. The shadow was light, or maybe she was strong… naw, probably not. But this thing in her hand was strange. Everything was, but this didn’t look like it fit. Neither did the switch on the side, which she easily pulled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It extended from her grip and shot out a glowing pink, curved thing from the end. The sudden appearance made her fall back and accidently crush it between her fingers, causing it to scrunch up into a heap of black. As the pink end disappeared, she felt something uncomfortable jab her in the side. It felt similar to the feeling that pulsed on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning her head, she saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>red </span>
  </em>
  <span>everywhere, and a glimpse of bright pink. Her body twisted around as she moved, pushing herself up to get a better look at the thing under her. It was small too, just like the other one, but it was slightly larger, and had pink around its… torso? But the </span>
  <em>
    <span>red </span>
  </em>
  <span>covered most of it, and pooled under and around. It was pretty much everywhere. Her hands had it too, and she stared at it before putting her finger straight in her mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She spit it out seconds later, sticking her tongue out and trying to get the dull taste away from her and everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>about</span>
  </em>
  <span> her. But that would be hard, considering it was everywhere. And it all drew her back to the thing she was crouched over, completely unmoving. It’s head was covered in black, curly hair, and their eyes were wide in shock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wiped away some of the red from its face and then shook it. After getting no reaction, she pursed her lips. A new feeling bubbled in her chest and cheeks. It was… comfortable, and she felt the anxiety left by the shadow thing disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-h-h… hi?” She struggled to say, before a smile curled her lips up. “Hi!” It felt natural to say, and excitement grew in her form when she waited for a response. One never came, and soon she anxiously asked, “Can you… hear me? Hello?” No response. She pouted slightly. Why wasn't it talking to her? It could, it was like the other one, except it didn't want to talk to her! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she was drawn to it, like a tiny, flying organic drawn to a meager light source. It was comforting to be around, so she looked around one last time, stood up, grabbed it by the arm, and began walking. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>This marked the first two hours she's been alive. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The walk turned relatively boring, besides the beautiful green things around her and the wonderful blue above her. But for now, she stopped at a fallen over big thing, the only things that had been bigger than herself, and sat down. The pink-black thing she had with her was still on the ground. A thin trail of red followed it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she didn't dwell on such things, instead lifting the thing up and holding it with her hands. "Are you still quiet?" She asked while her brow pushed together. A worried frown crossed her face before she set it down on her legs and simply stared at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red that had painted her and the thing was hard now, and really troublesome to get off. And knowing how it tasted, she wanted it gone as soon as possible. "Ughhh… how do you get this off?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned her head to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing and looked at it curiously. "Hey, do you know how?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's slumped head didn't say anything, like usual. It began to frustrate her. Why wouldn't it talk to her? What did she do to it?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her emotions were getting riled up, tears budding at the edges of her eyes. "Say something!" She yelled, glaring at it angrily. Her hands gripped down hard on the thing's shoulders, pushing in before she heard a crunch. Then all of her anger disappeared and she dropped it quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The red was back on her hands, blending in with the darker hue. Regret poured through her, and she looked back down at the fallen… she needed a name for the thing. Carefully picking it back up, she said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. You can talk to me, I won't yell." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her words seemingly got to… it, as its head rolled to the side and its mouth hung open. Well, that was the most she got from it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Giving a curved smile, she sat it down next to her with glee. "Oookay! Welp, do you have a name?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can give you one. A… nickname!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It fell on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> She picked it back up and placed it back at its spot on her lap. "Here… how about I call you…" She looked around for any ideas, and picked the obvious one, "Red!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They seemed to tolerate it, falling a bit to the side before she caught them again. "Alright Red, let's go look around!" With excitement powering her form, she grabbed Red's arm and dragged them along. They were lighter than they led on, which was something she was glad of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The walk earlier was boring, but with Red's new found name and her newfound excitement and curiosity, she was ready to explore the green land. </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>By the time she was three hours old, a strange noise started coming from Red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was enough for her to stop completely and attempt to find it. The noise sounded amazing, shifting tones and keeping an upbeat tune. She didn't know what any of that meant, but found it to be soothing. Figuring it was from Red, she lifted them up and heard it louder than ever. It was coming from their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Red, what is that? Are you making that noise?" She asked, before reaching out her hand and trying to find it. The search was harder than it sounded, especially with her large hands, but after a minute of struggling, something fell from Red. She stopped and realized it was making the noise! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bent down and let go of Red, letting them fall in a heap, and picked up the small square. It was short and thin, and almost fully black besides a few greys lining it. A strange illusion played on one of its sides, and another <em>thing</em> was in a small circle. She stared at the screen before the noise ended, and the thing disappeared from the illusion. Then it turned black, making her frown in disappointment. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>That noise sounded good, how can I make it come back?</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tapped once against it, almost desperately, and ended up sending cracks against it. Panic filled her form. She broke it! How was it gonna make the noise? Was it gonna make it again?! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it vibrated in her hand, causing her to drop it. It soared to the ground, making it break for good as it crashed onto the green ticklies. A quiet gasp left her throat, on the edge of a whine as the device died. Everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt</span>
  </em>
  <span> quiet after the fall, letting the wind and the shaking of trees reign. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then she let out a sob, "That's… not fair!" She angrily threw her arms out and growled, "I wanted to hear it!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a huff and a stomp of her foot, she glared at the broken device before kicking it away in a rush of anger. It flew through the air and smacked into a tree, making it shake and let loose a flurry of leaves. Her legs felt weak, but her stomach burned with frustration. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gritted her teeth before looking towards Red, who was limp on the ground like always. Stomping over, she picked them up roughly and started walking. She knew this was unfair, and now she couldn't get the noise back. It was gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gone and dead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was that? </p><p>Was it good enough to leave kudos and a comment? That's for you to decide, but I would appreciate it. </p><p>So yeah, if you couldn't tell, the premise is that Steven died mysteriously(or is it?) and Pink is now lost on her own with his body. </p><p>Until next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>